


coup d'etat

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu's the king of the world - for the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coup d'etat

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://jumoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**jumoon**](http://jumoon.livejournal.com/), just because, and the 'the world is mine' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

From halfway down the corridor, Yoochun hears Junsu yell "I'm the king of the world!" perfectly clearly, the English phrase polished through countless rewatchings of Titanic. He rounds the corner to see Changmin in a giggling, rolling heap on the floor, Junsu's arms raised triumphantly in the air and his feet planted astride Changmin's hips. Yoochun blinks and stares for a little while - and maybe enjoys the view of Junsu's ass while he's there - before he says, "What happened here?"

"Doesn't matter!" Junsu replies, turning to look at Yoochun over his shoulder. "I'm the king of the world, okay!" he says again, in Korean this time. "Bow before me, peon."

"Whatever," Yoochun says, rolling his eyes, and starts walking again, through into the kitchen.

He hears some ominous squeaking and thumping while he's getting himself a drink. When he comes back, the roles are reversed, Changmin pinning a writhing Junsu to the carpet and clearly using his longer limbs to his best advantage. "Your rule didn't last long, did it, Your Majesty?" Yoochun asks, watching the contortions with interest.

"Need a hand, Changmin-ah?" he asks when Junsu doesn't reply, and returns the grin Changmin gives when he turns to nod.


End file.
